


Thirty Minutes or Less

by bluemadridista



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, vhope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: Taehyung is waiting for a pizza that's way late when his new hot neighbor comes out looking for his super late pizza delivery. Cuteness ensues!





	Thirty Minutes or Less

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt on Tumblr - auprompts, I think. I found it ages ago. I'm sorry I don't remember the url.

Taehyung stood in front of his apartment building, glancing up and down the street, hoping to see the familiar pizza place sign cruising toward him to deliver the pizza he’d order over thirty minutes ago. The pizza place didn’t strictly advertise a “Thirty minutes or less” policy, but he figured it was a general, unspoken policy of all pizza places. Right?

His stomach growled. He’d been in class all morning working all afternoon. He was starved. He just wanted to sink his teeth into a pepperoni, extra cheese, extra black olives and binge watch his favorite drama until he passed out on the couch.

He took his phone out of his pocket to check his social media and the game he’d recently become addicted to. He was staring intently at the screen when he felt a presence beside him. He glanced over out of the corner of his eye.

The new guy in the building stood there, staring up and down the street much like he had just been doing. “Waiting for a delivery?” Taehyung asked, turning to look at him fully.

The man jolted as if he hadn’t noticed Taehyung standing there or perhaps hadn’t thought Taehyung would speak to him. “Uh… yeah. You too?”

“Been waiting for days for a pizza.”

The guy narrowed his eyes at Taehyung like he almost wondered if he was serious. “That long, huh?”

Taehyung chuckled. “Feels like it. What are you waiting on?”

“Pizza too. Ordered it about forty minutes ago.”

“Me too. Maybe we ordered at the same time and they’re struggling to get both done.”

“How unprofessional.” The guy rolled his eyes and then laughed.

He was cute, Taehyung decided. Well, maybe more than cute. He was attractive. Great jawline, he noticed when the guy turned to look down the street. A car came rolling by, but not the delivery guy.

Good nose. Great hair, obviously dyed a dirty blond, but a good look for him. Strong but not too bulky.

Taehyung was taking an inventory of his attractive qualities when the man turned toward him. “I think they’ve forgotten us.”

Taehyung startled and glanced away. The guy obviously had no way of knowing what he was thinking but he blushed, embarrassed of his own thoughts. “Maybe you’re right…”

“I really had my heart set on that pepperoni with extra olives.” The guy sighed dramatically.

Taehyung jerked toward him. “You ordered pepperoni with extra olives?”

The guy laughed. “Yeah, I know, it’s weird. My friends all say so. Actually, one of my friend calls me a freaking weirdo regularly, but that might not be just because of my pizza topping choice.”

“No, no. I… That is what I ordered. Well, I ordered extra cheese too.”

“Extra cheese! Wah, I should have thought of that. Seriously, though, you ordered the same thing?”

“It’s my favorite pizza. I love olives.”

“Same!” The guy laughed loudly. It was the kind of laugh that most people might find annoying but Taehyung thought it was cute, endearing. He instantly liked this guy.

“I’m Taehyung, by the way,” he said, bowing to him.

“Hoseok. Jung Hoseok.” He laughed again, that braying seal laughter and Taehyung giggled. “I always wanted to introduce myself like James Bond. Was that dumb?”

“Not at all. I only regret I didn’t do it first. If I tried to do it now, it would just be awkward.”

“Oh, no, no. Here, we’ll start over.”

Hoseok startled Taehyung by walking away from him.

Taehyung turned to watch him walk into their building. His brow furrowed. What was he doing?

A moment later he emerged from the building and walked to the curb, looking both ways up and down the street. “I’m waiting on a pizza,” he said when he finally glanced at Taehyung.

Taehyung almost laughed in his face but kept his composure. “Oh, yeah, me too.”

“Hmm, hmm.” Hoseok nodded. “What toppings?”

“Pepperoni, extra cheese, extra black olives.”

Hoseok made a disgusted face. “Only a weirdo would order that!” He shouted.

Taehyung covered his mouth when a laugh sputtered past his lips.

“I’m Hoseok. Just Hoseok. I don’t even have a family name.”

Taehyung clamped his hand over his mouth harder. His face was turning red from concealing the guffaw that wanted to burst forth from his mouth.

Hoseok turned when he almost laughed at him.

Taehyung took a moment to compose himself and said, “I’m Taehyung.” Hoseok turned to him. “Kim Taehyung.” He ran his hands through his hair like he thought dapper James Bond would.

Hoseok laughed loudly, clapping his hands like a seal, and flailed around in front of him. “Best introduction ever!”

Taehyung blushed and laughed along with him. “Thanks for that. I can check that one off my bucket list.”

“Same.” Hoseok looked down the street again. “I seriously think this pizza guy is not coming. It’s been nearly an hour.”

“Did you pay with your card when you ordered?”

“Nah, I told them I’d pay with cash when they got here.”

“Me too. What do you say we give him ten more minutes and then we go share a pizza at that new place on the corner?”

“Man, you are James Bond. That was smooth.”

“What?”

“Just asking me on a date like that, like I’m some hot Bond Girl. I mean, I basically am, but…”

“No, I wasn’t… I mean, I…”

“I was joking… You don’t have to scream no homo in my face.” He laughed good naturedly.

Taehyung looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet a little. “It would definitely be homo… I just… didn’t mean to ask you out. We just met. But if you want to go on a date – full homo – let’s go.”

“Full homo…”

Taehyung laughed. “Well, I am. I assume you are.”

“You know what they say about people that assume things.”

“Rude.”

Hoseok shrugged. “I am, though. Gay, I mean. Super gay.”

“That’s a relief. Dating straight guys never works out.”

“How do you even date a straight guy?”

“I don’t think you do. I think you date guys who think they’re straight.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Dude, I’m starving. Let’s go. This guy had plenty of time to get here. The place is like ten minutes away. If I wasn’t so lazy and had my heart set on binge watching dramas, I would have just driven to the place to get my own pizza.”

“We can walk to the other place. It’s just down the street.” Hoseok nodded down the road where the new little pizza shop sat on the corner. He hadn’t tried it yet and he was generally a creature of habit, so he was slightly anxious as they started the short walk down the road.

“You been here yet?”

“Nope.”

“Yeah, I haven’t either. I order from the same place all the time. Same pie, same place.”

“Me too.”

“I’m a little nervous this place won’t live up to my expectations.”

“Same.”

They walked along a little more.

“Still, you know what they say about new experiences…”

“They could blow up in your face and ruin your life?”

“I was going to go with, ‘they broaden your horizons, but okay.’”

“Well, I am going for a date with James Bond, so I assume the likelihood of getting blown up is pretty high.”

“That’s true. There could be a bomb waiting in our pizza box.”

“See what I mean.”

“Sorry, one sec,” Taehyung said when his phone started to ring in his pocket. He stopped walking and pulled it out. “Hello?”

It was the pizza place, apologizing for the delay, and saying that they were waiting out front but got no answer on the buzzer. He turned and looked back down the street. Sure enough, the pizza guy’s car was out front.

He pointed down the street and Hoseok turned to look.

“Ah, yeah, one second,” Taehyung said, muting his phone. “Should we go back? We could avoid a bomb this way.”

“We’d avoid a date too…” Hoseok frowned.

“You like dramas?”

“Yeah.”

“Pizza and drama date instead?”

Hoseok grinned. “Sure, sure.”

Taehyung unmuted the call. “Ah, yeah, I was out. I’ll be right there.”

“No way am I paying full price for this pizza,” Hoseok muttered as they neared their building.

“Eh, let’s see what kind of excuse he has. After all, he was delivering to James Bond… Maybe some assassins tried to take him out along the way.”

“So, this is actually your fault!”

In the end, the guy had blown his tire and didn’t call them for all the tire drama. The pizzas were free, per company policy, and they gave him a hefty tip for his troubles.

“Free pizza and helping that guy after his crap day definitely feels better than getting blown up in a new pizza place,” Hoseok said as they made their way up to Taehyung’s apartment.

“Definitely.”

They took the stairs up three floors to Taehyung’s place. “I live one floor up,” Hoseok informed him. “I bet my place isn’t as cool as yours though. Do you have high-tech gadgets and a door that disappears into the floor when you open it?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“No. The highest tech I have is my gaming computer.” He snorted. “I have to confess something before we start our actual date.”

“Yes?”

“I’m not actually a James Bond secret agent.”

Hoseok shrieked and slapped his hand over his heart, almost throwing his pizza in the process. Taehyung laughed and reached out to stabilize the large box. “I feel so betrayed and lied to right now.”

“I’m sorry. That’s why I wanted to tell you before you enter the apartment and the date begins.”

Hoseok sighed. “I’m so let down. So… What do you do for a living?”

“I’m an assassin.”

He shrieked again and Taehyung just took the pizza, placing it atop his for fear the thing would go flying. “Have you been sent here to kill me!?”

“Yes, but I can’t do it because you’re handsome and you laugh like a dying seal.”

Hoseok made a face. “A dying seal?”

“Or just a very happy one, I can’t be sure.” Taehyung smirked. “Here, hold these pizzas, so I can open the door. Don’t drop them.”

“Precious cargo,” he said as he took the pizzas from him. “Got it. But, you know, I’m not sure I want to enter the apartment of an admitted assassin.”

He laughed. “What about the apartment of an admitted full-time university student, part-time barista?”

“I could go for that. I’m a full-time student, part-time movie theater attendant.”

Taehyung opened the door to his apartment and walked inside, waving Hoseok in behind him. “We’re not as glamorous as James Bond, huh?”

“Eh, James Bond isn’t all that.” Hoseok followed him, nudging the door closed with his food since his hands were occupied not throwing the pizzas. “Your apartment is nice. It seems bigger than mine.”

“It’s just one bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room.”

Hoseok nodded. “Yeah, mine too.” He followed Taehyung through his living room and into the small kitchen.

Taehyung gestured to a small round table against the wall. “You can put the pizzas down there. Do you want something to drink? I’ve got Coke, water, tea…”

“Coke is good with pizza.”

“That’s what I think.” Taehyung took two cans of Coke from the refrigerator and some plates from the counter. “Wanna eat my pizza? It’s got extra cheese, remember?”

Hoseok nodded quickly. “Sounds good!”

 

Five hours and a whole pizza later, the two had binged an entire short drama on low volume while they talked about their university lives, jobs, childhoods, and shared love of olives and puppies.

Taehyung wandered into the kitchen at just after midnight to collect Hoseok’s pizza that he’d put into his refrigerator earlier.

“Shouldn’t you keep half of it since I ate half of yours?”

“I could do that… Or you could invite me for a second pizza date to see your slightly smaller apartment tomorrow…”

“You sure you’re not James Bond? You’re pretty smooth.”

Taehyung laughed. “Not really.”

Hoseok took the pizza box from him. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy about a late pizza delivery.”

“Same. Thanks for… having a date with me.”

“It was fun. I haven’t really talked to any of the people in this building since I moved here last week, so it’s nice to know I have such a great neighbor.”

He smiled at him. “I hope we’ll be more than just neighbors.”

“Oh, really?”

“Friends! I meant friends.”

“Friends that go for pizza/drama dates?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then… I’ll see you tomorrow for our next pizza date.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic, please leave kudos and comments down below. Nothing rude or condescending. I'll delete them. There's honestly no need for that. I've been a fan of BTS for almost five years. I know the members, but this is an AU, so please don't complain if you don't agree with their characterization, please. I'm just asking for common decency. I love you all, so be nice ! :)))


End file.
